GN-0000BMF 00 Gundam BMF
|manufacturer=Celestial Being |model number=GN-0000BMF |namesake= |developed from= |developed into= |variants= |operators=Celestial Being |known pilots= |armaments=*GN Sword VI *GN Beam Magnum *GN Sword VI Blaster *GN Sword VI Long x 2 *GN Sword VI Axe x 2 *GN Buster Sword II *GN Sword II Blaster *GN Sword II Long *GN Sword II Short *GN Katar x 2 *GN Sword Bit A x 2 *GN Sword Bit B x 2 *GN Sword Bit C x 2 *GN Shield *GN Beam Saber x 2 *GN Beam Machine Gun x 2 *GN Vulcan x 2 *GN Micro Missile x 8 |system features=*GN Field *Bit Control System *Twin Drive System *Trans-Am System *Quantum System *Quantum Brainwave Control System *GN Power Gate |optional equipment=*GN Sword V |affiliation= |universe=Anno Domini |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The GN-0000BMF 00 Gundam BMF is a custom Gunpla based on the GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G. Technology & Combat Characteristics The 00 Gundam BMF combines the close-range capabilities of the 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G with the speed and range of the 00 Raiser and the enhanced firepower of the 00 QanT. Like its predecessors, the 00 Gundam BMF is powered by the Twin Drive System, with both drives located on the shoulders. In addition, the 0 Raiser is equipped with a GN Condenser in each wing binder, enabling it to enter Trans-Am mode by itself. Its main weapon is the new GN Sword VI, which can transform into different configurations during battle. The GN Sword VI can also separate into two long swords and two axes for melee combat. Aside from the GN Sword Bits, each melee weapon can be held by hand or mentally as funnels for all-range attacks. An added feature of the GN Sword Bits is the GN Power Gate System, where they form a circle to quantify blasts from the GN Sword VI or the GN Sword II Blaster. Armaments ;*GN Sword VI :The 00 Gundam BMF's main weapon, a massive sword that uses the same green material of the GN Condensers. The GN Sword VI has three main configurations: Sword Mode, Blaster Mode, and Bow Mode. It can also separate into five melee weapons and two projectile weapons. ;*GN Beam Magnum :The base handle of the GN Sword VI can separate into a high-powered GN beam pistol. ;*GN Sword VI Blaster ;*GN Sword VI Long ;*GN Sword VI Axe ;*GN Buster Sword II ;*GN Sword II Blaster ;*GN Sword II Long ;*GN Sword II Short ;*GN Katar x 2 ;*GN Sword Bits ;*GN Shield ;*GN Beam Saber ;*GN Beam Machine Gun ;*GN Vulcan ;*GN Micro Missile ;*GN Sword V :The 00 QanT's main weapon is an optional equipment for this Gunpla. System Features ;*GN Field ;*Bit Control System ;*Twin Drive System ;*Trans-Am System :Like all GN Drive-powered Gundams, the 00 Gundam BMF features the Trans-Am system to enhance its combat capabilities. Its 0 Raiser unit can also enter Trans-Am mode by itself using two GN Condensers in its wing binders. ;*Quantum System ;*Quantum Brainwave Control System ;*GN Power Gate :Similar to the Plavsky Power Gate of the GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam, the GN Sword Bits form a circle to quantify the firepower of the GN Sword VI or the GN Sword II Blaster. The GN Power Gate can also be used as a portal to teleport into another part of the field for surprise attacks. History Gallery 00gundambmf01.JPG 00gundambmf02.JPG 00gundambmf03.JPG 00gundambmf04.JPG 00gundambmf05.JPG 00gundambmf06.JPG Trivia *The 00 Gundam BMF is inspired by the 00 QanT 26 Sword, a fanmade mashup of the 00 QanT, the 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G, the 00 Raiser, and the XN Raiser. *The GN Sword VI is based on the Modeling Support Goods (M.S.G.) HW-05 Mega Slash Edge by Kotobukiya. Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suits